


Eis Quos Amo

by Chanson_de_Sirene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanson_de_Sirene/pseuds/Chanson_de_Sirene
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Eis Quos Amo

From up above, fanfare from the parade trickled down through the stadium among the crowd's screams. Daichi, hunched over on his seat on the stone bench, watched as each man looked up to the ceiling above them and displayed a myriad of emotion. Like him, most of them grimaced, knowing full well that after the parade ended, their time would come. But some of them grinned in anticipation. Once the acrobats had finished their games, the images of the Gods brought in to witness this match and priests presided over the arena, they would get their chance to please the crowd. 

** Though it wasn’t true, Daichi liked to imagine that the vibrations from the hundreds of feet above would reverberate in his bones and give him strength for the ordeal yet to come. Even as he watched, guards came to each man’s cell and led him out to the dressing area. Slaves with arms full of things skirted around the men and guards and soon, the rooms were filled with shouts. Daichi clenched and unclenched his fists and tried to keep his breathing steady. Doors were opened, men led out or slaves let in. Someone somewhere was shouting orders and up above, the crowd was still screaming. **

** In the ensuing chaos, Daichi found himself standing in an area separated from the others. He and a few of the other men would be the firsts to battle in the arena, the guards told him as they escorted him here. It was them the crowd wanted to see after all. As the men were grouped into their respective allotments, the doors to the inner workings of the arena had been opened and their _lanista_ came in. A wide smile adorned his face as he spoke and gestured, but Daichi ignored him.  **

** When the slave had appeared at his side, he simply presented his arm and allowed him to tie on the _manica_. Its weight was heavy, but he remained silent. There was no use in complaining. It wouldn’t change the situation he was in. Shifting his weight to the left, Daichi allowed the slave to apply the _ocrea_ to his left thigh. The _lanista_ had decided on boiled leather this time and Daichi let out a silent sigh of thanks. The metal _ocrea_ restricted movement in battle, leading to more injuries. With Daichi becoming his best fighter, the _lanista_ had learned not to injure his cash cow. The _galea_ came next, followed by his _gladius_ and his _scutum_. Now fully equipped, he and the other men were lined up against the wall.  **

** Whatever the _lanista_ had been spouting was interrupted when the guards had stiffened and flattened themselves against the wall. On instinct, Daichi and the others did the same, even as the _munerarius_ had waltzed in, but that too was more habit than respect. The impromptu speech he gave was meant to be one of motivation for a good fight, but Daichi saw it for it what it was. A threat that if he did not receive his money’s worth, Daichi and the others would be punished. **

** Praise was tossed about and both the _lanista_ and the _munerarius_ took to inspecting the fighters. Daichi was patted and prodded, accessed as if he was livestock to the men’s satisfaction as they bantered over the outcomes. The other _lanista’s_ fighters’ were skilled, the _munerarius_ goaded. Would their master’s fighters be good enough against them? **

** Daichi didn’t hear the response. Or maybe it was that he didn’t want to hear it. There was enough to fill his mind that their forced banter wouldn't dispel. It helped that Kai was calm. The man’s presence was reassuring and it calmed the newer fighters. But even Daichi could see the cracks in his demeanor. Tatsuki looked visibly nervous, though one look at Daichi had him hardening his expression. There was no room for any kind of nervousness now. Their survival was at stake. Then, as if in a flash, the wooden gates were thrown open and they were pushed forward. **

** The crowd screamed as they stepped from the shadows and strode out into the arena. Daichi flexed his hand on his _gladius_ , swallowed back the lump in his throat and raised his hands. Staring down as many people as he could, Daichi let out a roar. Echoed by the other men following behind him, his own shout to the crowd was repeated back ten times louder. Even as he scanned the crowds, doing his best to get them into a frenzy, he refused to look in your direction. He'd done this enough times to know you wouldn't meet his gaze. **

** The _munerarius_ grinned at the display as he turned to the _lanistas_ and murmured something to them. From the disgruntled expression on the other man's face, Daichi could tell that the "playful" teasing hadn't been well received. With a smirk, the _munerarius_ pushed himself upright and stood. Daichi could see how your body stiffened as he approached the edge of the pulpit. If he were any closer, he was sure your teeth were gritted and you probably clenched your hands as your father looked upon the crowd, watching them and feeding off of their reaction until it reached a crescendo. It was then that he gave the _Signum pugnae._ **

** A spear immediately sank into the dirt next to Daichi. His mind played back the sight of the spear flying past his face, barely nicking his cheek, all in slow motion, until time seemed to catch up and it sank into the ground. He and his men were already moving, running towards their opponents with shields raised and weapons at the ready, while they screamed. Time seemed to slow again as Daichi swung his arm at the man approaching him. **

** It was with a sickening realization that Daichi felt his gladius sink into the soft belly of the first man. It slid through the flesh smoothly, slicing through skin and what fat the man had to release a spurt of blood. He had managed to dodge a poorly timed thrust of a spear and let his muscles react, only to watch as his _gladius_ disappeared into the man’s flesh. The man before him paled, swung his arm hard towards Daichi, but he raised his shield upwards in time to block the blow. Someone to his left let out a grunt, but Daichi couldn’t afford to look, even as his opponent suffered another blow and fell to the ground, now dead. **

** There was no time to let the death sink in as another man was already swinging his ax at him. The masked man swung at him full force, forcing him to lift his shield and bear the blow. Daichi felt his teeth grate at the force, felt himself sway in place, but he managed to maintain his balance. Muscle memory set in and Daichi thrust his shield up to block the blow. The axe head hit the wooden shield hard, jarring his teeth and causing him to tremble in place before burying itself into the wood. Daichi felt panic wash over him. His life flashed before his eyes, pathetic as it was and he was sure this was finally the moment of his death, when one of his men came to his aid and the other man’s arm fell to the ground. **

** “What happened to keep your guard up, _mi sodalis_?” Kai shouted. He kicked a third man backward, standing back to back with Daichi as they fought. **

** “I was merely checking to see if you had paid attention at training.” **

** “Is that so?” **

** Tatsuki gave the two of them a grin that was more baring of teeth than any humor. The three of them quickly formed a circle to protect their backs as they faced their opponents, now another set of men to fight them. Their companions, the dead ones, littered the sand of the arena and muddied the sand with their blood and viscera. It added another thing to think about as Daichi considered his options.  **

** There was no time to block the kick to his chest and he was sent flying to the ground. He rolled out of the fall, bracing himself with his shield to keep himself steady. The momentum was enough to push himself upright and enough to slam into the first man coming for him to launch him into the dirt. His shield slammed into the man’s face, earning him yet another spurt of blood before his opponent dropped to the ground. **

** A third man swung at him, this time the hammer missing him by a hair’s breath. The crowd screamed. Even from below Daichi could feel their fervor and blood thirst. He didn’t even hesitate as he shared a glance with Tatsuki. Both he and Kai dropped their _gladius’_ and grabbed the man’s arms. Immobile and struggling, Daichi shoved his _gladius_ into the man’s neck, ending the battle. As always, he, Kai and Tatsuki were the last men standing, earning them the crowd’s favor. **

** Then just like that, it was all over. The dead were dragged away; the _munerarius_ spoke and shook hands with their _lanista_. The crowd was greeted and thanked, and then they were led away. Daichi felt himself deflate as he was sat in his private room, the _lanista’s_ reward for a job well done. **

** Daichi didn’t even realize he was bleeding until the door opened and a physician came in to treat his wounds. After countless fights, he supposed his mind ignored the blood and viscera as his own. Or perhaps it was him not registering the fighting anymore.  **

** “Doesn't it hurt?” **

** Daichi blinked. It took a moment to pull himself out of his memories and return to the present. In the dimly lit room, he realized the physician had gone and you had taken his place. Did your father know you were here?  **

** “Does what hurt?” **

** You closed your eyes. The cloth was passed over his bare chest again, a little harder this time, but still gentle. "Your wounds, idiot." **

** "Does it matter?" **

** He watched you snort, the expression on your face anything but amused. Were you more tired than he was? He honestly couldn't tell anymore.  **

** “You were rewarded nicely for this battle. The three of you killed ten men between you.” You dipped the cloth into the clean water and wrung the cloth in a second bucket. “Gaius was most displeased.” **

** Daichi remained silent as you wiped the cloth across his chest. It stung, but he refused to allow himself to even flinch. He knew how much you hated to see him in pain.  **

** “The debt you owe is still...” Your voice trailed off. Sitting back on your haunched, Daichi watched your expression waver into something almost tragic. His heart ached at the sight, ever ready to comfort you, when it was gone. “I’ve paid him myself. You won’t have to fight anymore. Once you leave this place, you'll be free.” **

** “I don’t you I don’t need your help!” It was harsher than he meant and you were startled at his outburst. Daichi took your hands in his, trying to get you to understand. “What’s another battle? I’ve proven myself to the people. Another fight like this and I could have freed myself!” **

** “And if you die? You’re as mortal as the men you kill in the arena! I can't stand watching you get hurt anymore.” **

** Whatever anger Daichi felt suddenly left his body. The ever constant fatigue washed over him, replacing his anger and settling itself in his chest. How had it come to this again? Daichi was tired. There wasn’t a day he didn’t see his father’s panicked face as the men stormed their villa to capture anyone within reach. The senator had been someone he recognized by sight, but Daichi never knew his name even as he proclaimed both he and his father traitors to empire. There had been so much death then, just as there was now. When would it all end?  **

** He wished to be with you like he had always planned. Not torn and bloody, fighting for freedom and his family’s honor for bloodthirsty citizens. He wanted the long, wheat filled stretches of land, a modest home among the tall grass and trees. He wanted children running into his arms as he came in from a long day, each of them happy to see him before he greeted his wife.  **

** It was so close and yet so far away. Could he really have it now? **

** Daichi winced past the pain in his body to press his hand to your cheek. “Run away with me, (Name). We’ll go to Olisipo and start over. Like you’ve always wanted.” **

** “Father would never let me go.” **

** “He doesn’t have to know. You said it yourself. We’ll take the money and go.” **

** You wavered. Daichi could see your thoughts as they played out on your face. There would never be another chance to escape your stifling life. There would never be another chance to be finally be free of the pomp and ceremony your father enjoyed. If you didn't leave now, when would you? Daichi had to convince you. He had to make you see reason.  **

** “Please, (Name). Run away with me.” **

** Your eyes lifted to meet his own and held his gaze. Daichi briefly wondered if you felt as vulnerable as he did staring into your eyes. The promises you had made a children were intangible things then as they were now. He was laying his heart out before you and despite how much you wished to escape the life you were living, you could always refuse him. Daichi didn't know if he could handle your rejection after so much tragedy.  **

** “Olisipo?” **

** He couldn’t help his grin. “Olisipo.” **


End file.
